Everybody Hates Hugo
| Image = EverybodyHurley1.jpg | num_temp = 2 | ep_num = 4 | dias = 45 | emision = 12 de octubre de 2005 | españa = Todos Odian a Hugo | latinoamerica = Todos Odian a Hugo | flashback = Hugo Reyes | escritor = Edward Kitsis Adam Horowitz | director = Alan Taylor | invitados = L. Scott Caldwell es Rose Sam Anderson es Bernard Kimberley Joseph es Cindy Lillian Hurst es Carmen Reyes DJ Qualls es Johnny Billy Ray Gallion es Randy Marguerite Moreau es Starla }} es el episodio número cuatro de la Segunda Temporada de Lost. Hurley sufre dificultades con una tarea asignada al interior de la escotilla. Michael, Sawyer y Jin descubren que sus captores son en efecto otros supervivientes del vuelo Oceanic 815. Sinopsis Flashbacks comparados con la pantalla donde descubre que gana 100 millones de dolares]] Hurley ve en televisión el sorteo de Mega Lotto Jackpot y como los números 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 y 42 van apareciendo, exactamente conforme están en su boleto. Él se desmaya por la sorpresa de descubrir que acaba de ganar el premio gordo y su madre sale a reanimarle. Ella le critica por su estilo de vida diciéndole que debe cambiar. Hurley, aún impactado por lo que acaba de suceder, dice que su vida es como es y no quiere que las cosas cambien. Más tarde, en su trabajo en Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack Hurley está todavía pensando que hacer con el dinero que ha ganado, cuando su jefe le dice que quiere hablar con él. Randy Nations le enseña el video de seguridad del día anterior en el que se le puede ver comiendo 8 muslos de pollo y le recrimina éste y otros comportamientos. Hurley abandona el trabajo en el acto y sale. Mientras está sentado fuera del restaurante de comida rápida con casi un ataque de pánico, su amigo y colega Johnny sale a acompañarle y le anuncia que también ha renunciado a su puesto de trabajo. Los dos comienzan a celebrar el inesperado día libre dejándose caer en la tienda de discos, donde encuentran copias del disco “You All Everybody” de Driveshaft en oferta de 2 dólares. Hurley comienza a hablar con la dependienta, Starla - una chica que le vuelve loco desde hace algún tiempo. Se arma de valor para invitarla a un concierto de The Hold Steady para el fin de semana, y para su sorpresa ella acepta. Johnny está notablemente impresionado por el nuevo coraje de Hurley. thumb|left|El mensaje 'Cluck You' en el jardín de [[Randy]] Hacia el atardecer, Johnny y Hurley roban gnomos del vecindario recogiéndolos en su furgoneta. Se dirigen a la casa de su ex-jefe Randy y en el jardín colocan los gnomos de forma que se pueden leer las palabras "CLUCK YOU". Tras terminar la travesura se alejan a gran velocidad en la furgoneta escuchando música, bromeando y charlando. Hurley comienza a ponerse pensativo y hace prometer a Johnny que siempre serán amigos y disfrutarán buenos momentos como ese pase lo que pase. Cuando deciden que tienen que parar a rellenar el deposito de gasolina ven un gran alboroto y un equipo de noticias. Johnny sale a investigar que está pasando, dejando a Hurley en la furgoneta que mira preocupado su ticket de lotería. Johnny ve como el equipo de noticias están entrevistando al empleado de la tienda porque alguien compró el boleto ganador en esa tienda. Entonces, el empleado reconoce a Hurley en la furgoneta y le señala, precipitándose todos sobre él. Hurley ve a su amigo en la distancia, que parece decepcionado por la falta de confianza que había puesto en él. A pesar de la conversación que habían tenido, ahora está claro que todo va a cambiar. En la Isla En la Playa de la Sección del Fuselaje y en El Cisne puede ver a Jin hablando en perfecto inglés y un hombre disfrazado como en su antiguo trabajo en Mr Cluck's]] Mientras estaba comiendo desesperadamente y haciendo acopio de alimentos en el almacén de El Cisne, Hurley se encuentró con Jin Jin (que estaba hablando en perfecto inglés) y a un hombre disfrazado de pollo. cuando le preguntó sobre el misterio de como había aprendido a hablar también el inglés, Jin le contestó que era él el que estaba hablando coreano a lo que Hurley contestó "¿Soy yo?" en coreano y con subtítulos en inglés. Hurley preguntó a Jin sobre el hombre en el traje de pollo y Jin adviertió a Hurley que todo iba a cambiar. Hurley parecía algo perturbado por la respuesta . El hombre vestido de pollo empiezó a cacarear mientras la alarma del Contador comenzó a sonar. Jin deseó a Hurley un "cluckety cluck-cluck day" y el hombre con traje de pollo empiezó a gritar "¡Hurley!" cuando a la vez escuchaba a Kate pronunciar su nombre por lo que se dió cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Kate le recordó de que era el momento de que introdujese Los Números y se los escribió en un trozo de papel para que no se le olvidase. El le dijo que no se le olvidaba. Kate le dijo a Hurley que tomara el siguiente relevo cuando Locke se fuese a la playa . Kate le comentó que deberían de estar contentos por tener "trabajo" otra vez y Hurley replicó "Bravo por nosotros" con un tono que daba a entender de que no estaba muy contento con su papel de ‘Racionador de comida’. Mas tarde, cuando Hurley estaba lavando la ropa en el océano, Charlie se le acercó y le preguntó acerca de lo que había dentro de la Escotilla. Hurley le respondió con evasivas pero Charlie insistió en saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Charlie le hizo mas preguntas, pero Hurley no le facilitó ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. Charlie dijo que estaba mintiendo sobre lo que sabía de la escotilla, como también le mintió sobre los $150 millones y se marchó disgustado. Hurley después se acercó a Rose y le habló sobre la existencia de la escotilla. Rose le explicó que no estaba demasiado interesada y que no era de su incumbencia solo quería arreglárselas con la ropa sucia. Cuando Hurley le dijo que lo que había dentro podía ayudarla con esta tarea decidió acompañarlo a la escotilla. Una vez dentro, se toparon con Jack que declaró que Hurley ha estado diciendo a demasiadas personas sobre la escotilla. Hurley le tranquilizó diciendo que no se lo diría a nadie mas y que necesita la ayuda de Rose con la tarea de organizar la comida . De vuelta a la playa, Claire encontro la botella con mensajes que la genté dió a los expedicionarios de la Balsa. En la escotilla, Jack explicó a Hurley y a Rose que solamente era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviesen que decirle al resto de los Losties sobre la existencia de la Escotilla y la comida. Deciden que nadie podría coger nada hasta que hubiesen hecho un inventario de las existencias y pensar como las iban a administrar. Con la música del Tocadiscos sonando como fondo, Hurley y Rose empiezaron a trabajar en el contenido de la despensa, discubierta Salsa de barbacoa, atún escabechado y Barras de chocolate Apollo. Rose comentó de la goloso que era su marido Bernard y su fe en que él todavía estaba vivo con nostalgia. Hurley empiezó a revelar su preocupación por que todos le odiasen debido a su nuevo trabajo justo en el momento en el que Kate entró para tomar una botella de champú. Hurley trata de evitarlo, pero sin resultado y Kate partió para darse una ducha. Rose le consoló diciéndole que, cuando uno intenta ser "Justo, es ahí donde empieza la reponsabilidad", preocupándose de que ya estuviera empezando a perder el control. Mientras Locke estaba cruzando la selva se detuvo en un árbol frutal y gritó que sabía que le estaban siguiendo y que había llevado a su "perseguidor" a dar vueltas en círculo. Charlie apareció tímidamente de entre los arbustos y luego empiezó a reprochar a Locke sobre por qué estaba caminando en la oscuridad. Señala que estuvo involucrado en rescatar al bebé de Claire, y aunque no fue a la misión de la Roca Negra, hubiera ido si se lo hubiesen pedido. Exige respuestas y Locke le indicó que preguntase acerca de lo que quisiera saber. De vuelta a la escotilla, Sayid está intentando abrir una puerta que parece estar bloqueada por detrás. Jack le indicó que las paredes de hormigón podrían tener has 10 pies de profundidad. Jack le hizo una demostración de las propiedades magnéticas de la entrada con la llave que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Sayid encuentra esto interesante y sugiere que pudieran tener mejor suerte de llegar al otro lado de la puerta si fuesen por debajo a través de una rejilla que encontró en es suelo. Locke ha estado contando a Charlie sobre la Escotilla, el botón que tiene que ser presionado cada 108 minutos y el descubrimiento y la desaparición siguiente de Desmond. Explicó que los Losties estan pulsando el botón en ese instante y que están haciendo turnos de seis horas cada uno. Charlie parecía poco entusiasmado hasta que se enteró de que había un tocadiscos ahí abajo. Cuando Locke le reveló que Hurley estaba a cargo de la comida, Charlie salió para enfrentarse a él. Encontró a Hurley en la playa debajo de un árbol y le dijó que Locke le había contado todo acerca de la escotilla y que él era el responsable de la comida. El pregunto por la mantequilla de cacahuete (o maní) para Claire, Pero Hurley dijo que no podía darle ningun tarro. Charlie le dijo a Hurley que había cambiado antes de marcharse disgustado. y Jack exploran los sótanos de El Cisne]] En los cimientos de La Escotilla, Sayid y Jack gatearon a través de los soportes e iban iluminados por la luz de sus antorchas. Encontraron la entrada bloqueada por un inmenso bloque de hormigón tal y como habían sospechado. Sayid supuso que había algún generador de tipo geotérmico y el motor debía de estar en el otro lado. Dijo que la última vez que escuchó que tal contenido de hormigón fuese vertido de esa manera fue en Chernóbil. Repentinamente escucharon un ruido que parecía el de un chorro de vapor seguido del sonido del agua que fluía. Jack se fue a investigar y se metió en la escotilla retrocediendo a través de otra rejilla, y salió por una puerta donde el vapor fluía por debajo de él. Empujó y abrió la puerta para descubrir a Kate que se estaba envolviendo una toalla alrededor de sí tras darse una ducha. tras un intercambio irónico sobre el vestuario de Kate, esta le dijo que, a pesar de el agua tenía poca presión, la temperatura era baja y que había cierto olor a azufre, había sido una buena ducha. Sugiere a Jack que se diese una y le dejó el champú. Jack sonrió abiertamente. Sun estaba trabajando en su Jardín cuando fue interrumpida por Claire que cargaba a Aaron, y Shannon con Vincent. Claire le dijo a Sun muy nerviosa que había encontrado la Botella con mensajes de la Balsa y decidieron que ella era la persona mas indicada para decidir que hacer con la botella. Locke en la Armería examinando las armas y se enfrentó a Hurley que le recriminó el haberle dicho a Charlie lo de la comida. Hurley dijo que esto cambiaría todo, a lo que Locke replicó que eso era una buena cosa. Hurley refutó esto con vehemencia y dijo que le haría quedar como un villano por negar comida al resto de los supervivientes. Trata de irse, pero Locke le persuadió de ello explicándole que tienen las tareas mas complicadas de todas. Hurley admitió la derrota con una nueva determinación y salió hacia la selva. Encuentra el árbol donde se escondió la dinamita que sobró y regresó a la despensa con ella. Justo cuando estaba colocando la carga apareció Rose por la puerta y le preguntó que estaba haciendo. Le dijo que ésta era la única solución a pesar de las protestas de Rose de que alguien podría salir lastimado. Hugo quiere dejar la estancia pero Rose le exige una explicación. Con el orgullo herido, Hurley explicó que la distribución de la comida podría causar discusiones y rupturas dentro del grupo y sería el detonante para que alguien montase en cólera. Empieza a comparar con paralelísmos de cómo las personas reaccionaron frente a su acierto en la lotería con preguntas como "¿Por qué Hugo consigue todo? ¿Por qué es él quién debe decidir?" y todo el mundo le odiará. Después de su arrebato, se calma y confiesa que no sabe qué hacer y se gana la comprensión de Rose. da a cada uno algo de la despensa]] Hurley se acerca a Jack en la playa y le explica que a pesar de haber suficiente comida para dar de comer tres comidas diarias a un hombre durante tres meses, e indica que repartir la comida entre las 40 personas no es ir demasiado lejos. Insinúa que tiene un plan y que ya que ha sido puesto a cargo deberían de seguir su plan. Para su alivio y sorpresa, Jack está de acuerdo. En un secuencia final en la playa aquella noche, Hurley distribuye toda la comida entre los supervivientes. el le da un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete a Charlie para que se la de a Claire A su deleite obvio que lleva a Charlie a dar a Hurley un fuerte abrazo de reconciliación . Shannon toma algo de comida y le da a Vincent, Kate y Jack compartieron una comida juntos entre bromas. Le dio comida a Locke y a otros supervivientes y todo el mundo parecía disfrutar y alternar entre sí. Hurley se ganó la gratitud del campamento y dejó claro que "Todo el mundo quiere a Hugo". Mientras tanto, Sun está enterrando la botella de mensaje a solas en el jardín. Rose guardó una Apollo Candy Bar en su bolso como anticipación a una reunión con su marido Bernard, y acaricia su alianza que cuelga sobre una cadena alrededor de su cuello cuando sonríe afectuosamente. En la Playa de la Sección de Cola , Jin & Michael en el Hoyo de tigre construído por los tailies del Oceanic 815.]] Sawyer, Jin, y Michael estaban en el hoyo donde ellos han sido encerrados por los Tailies Mientras deciden qué hacer con ellos . Jin sugirió (o Sawyer pensó que el sugirió) construir una pirámide humana pero Sawyer dijo que no, Entonces Michael empieza a gritar y así continúa hasta que Sawyer le dice que se calme. Michael le replica que “cada minuto que pasa allí abajo, es otro minuto en el que mi hijo estaba ahí fuera". Sawyer le dijo que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Todavía está sufriendo de dolor de cuando fue tiroteado en el brazo en la balsa, y la herida parecía que se estaba infectando. agarra una soga para salir del hoyo, cuando los tailies creyeron que eran del Vuelo 815.]] La cubierta del hoyo se abrió y apareció el hombre grande Lanzó una soga y ordenó a Jin que saliese. Están recelosos y Sawyer le dice que no lo haga . Ana Lucía apareció por detrás del hombre y amenazó con disparar a Sawyer si Jin no salía. Jin obedece y Ana le dijo a Michael que subiese después, pero no a Sawyer que se quedó abajo. Apuntó con la pistola a Sawyer, este terminó diciendo que estaba fanfarroneando y que no iba a disparar realmente, Ana le tiró una pedrada a la cabeza. Michael subió y Ana apremió a Sawyer después, pero se negó diciendo "hace falta algo mas para ordenarme morritos calientes". La tapa cobertura fue cerrada de golpe en la cara de Sawyer y en la oscuridad farfulla "Quéjate" . Después, la tapa del agujero fue abierta otra vez por el hombre, que pidió a Sawyer que se agarrase a la soga. Inicialmente se niega hasta que ve que Michael estaba allí también y estaba bien. Una vez fuera del hoyo, Michael le dice a Sawyer que todo estaba bien y que creía que también eran supervivientes del accidente. Además del hombre, Ana Lucía y los tres supervivientes de la balsa, Una mujer rubia también se unió al grupo. Ana encontró una piedra en la mano de Sawyer y le golpeó con fuerza diciendole además que ella estaba al mando. Sswyer cedió de mala gana y Ana Lucía anunció que era la hora de marcharse antes de que anocheciese y se adentraron en la jungla. Durante la marcha la mujer rubia se presentó como Libby, y reveló que eran 23 los supervivientes de sección de cola. El hombre grande se disculpó ante Sawyer por sus acciones y el mal entendido cuando se conocieron, pero fue interrumpido por Ana que anunció "hemos llegado.". un lugar seguro de Los Otros.]] Ella apartó algunas enredaderas y se reveló una puerta en una pared en la selva sobre la que golpeó de forma discreta. La puerta se abrió y los supervivientes entraron dentro. Cruzaron un pasillo débilmente iluminado y llegaron a la cámara principal donde parece ser que los Tailies han estado refugiándose. Un logo de DHARMA indican que están en La Flecha. Existía electricidad ypuntos de luz pero esta nueva escotilla no disponía de las comodidades vistas en El Cisne y parece mas un almacén. Aparecieron dos supervivientes mas -- la azafata de vuelo y un un hombre de cabellos grises les estaban esperando y una vez reunidos empezaron una acalorada discusión sobre lo que iban a hacer hasta ahora. Como Michael, Jin y Sawyer esperaban en una esquina, el hombre de mediana edad aprovechó para presentarse como Bernard. Dejó de lado su propia preocupación y preguntó si había una mujer llamada Rose desde dónde vinieron. cuando Sawyer y Michael le dijeronque ella estaba bien, La cara de Bernand se llenó de satisfacción y felicidad y agarró la mano de Michael y se lo agradeció con todo el corazón. Trivia General * Walt's face can be seen on the milk carton from which Hurley drinks during his dream sequence. Production notes *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje is now credited as a regular, not a guest star, although his character is still not named. * Cynthia Watros appears for the first time as Libby and is immediately credited as a regular. * This is the first episode this season where all credited cast members appear. Bloopers and continuity errors * Before Sawyer is retrieved, the pit is covered by leaves and surrounded tightly by tall grass. However, afterwards, there are no leaves on top and there is a lot of bare ground surrounding the pit. Recurring themes *Libby tells Michael that 23 of the tailies survived. * The Lottery announcer says it is the 16th week with no winner. * Randy accuses Hurley of eating 8 pieces of chicken when he is taken back to his office. * Randy is Hurley's boss in this episode and Locke's boss at the small box company Hurley owns in Tustin, where Locke lives. * Hurley is singing You All Everybody. * Michael, Sawyer & Jin are held captive by the Tailies. * While Hurley is eating everything he can in the Swan's pantry he is interrupted by an English speaking Jin and the shop clerk in a Mr. Cluck's outfit. This interruption informs the audience that the whole event is a dream. Cultural references * "My Conversation". The music playing at the beginning of the episode is a Jamaican Reggae song by The Uniques featuring Slim Smith (1968). Later in the episode, Rose is heard humming the tune. * Everybody Loves Raymond and Everybody Hates Chris. The title of this episode is references these TV shows. * The Hold Steady. Hurley asks Starla to attend a concert by this Brooklyn-based musical group. Writer Edward Kitsis is supposedly close friends with Hold Steady frontman Craig Finn. * Starsky and Hutch. Hurley is called "Huggy Bear" by Johnny, after a character in this 1970s television series. * Rambo. Sawyer calls Ana-Lucia "Rambina", after the deranged war veteran John Rambo, played by Sylvester Stallone. * M*A*S*H. Sawyer calls Ana-Lucia "Hot Lips", after Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan in this medical drama/black comedy (1972-1983). * "Easy Money" The Billy Joel song can be heard in Johnny's van. * Braveheart. When Hurley and Johnny are caught by Randy playing a prank with gnomes in his front yard, they run away and Johnny screams "Freedom!", echoing William Wallace in this movie. * Star Trek. When Ana-Lucia tells the group they have arrived at the somewhat concealed Arrow bunker, Sawyer does not notice it and wonders if they are going to "beam us up". * The A-Team. Charlie mentions he was not a part of the A-Team mission that went to the Black Rock and blew the Hatch open. The A-Team was a popular TV show that ran from 1983 through 1989. * The Outsiders. Johnny refers to Hurley as "Ponyboy". Ponyboy Curtis is one of the main characters in this novel by S. E. Hinton and its 1983 movie adaptation. Another major character is named Johnny. * "Up on the Roof". This song by the The Drifters is playing on the record player when Hurley and Rose take inventory. Episode references * Hurley wanted Jin to pee on his wounded foot in . In this episode, Sawyer sarcastically asks Jin to pee on his wounded shoulder. Literary techniques Plot twist * Some of the Tailies are revealed to be alive, including Bernard, who Rose predicted was not dead. Irony * Hurley, the survivor who is trying to combat an eating disorder, in put in charge of rationing food. Juxtaposition * Both in his past and on the Island, Hurley attempted to do everything in his power to keep things the way they were, and prevent change, including lying to his friends (Johnny, his mother, and Charlie) and attempting to blow up the store room. * Hurley lost his friend when he tried to keep his secret from him and prevent his world from changing, but by embracing change, Hurley gains the love and friendship of everyone at the camp. Foreshadowing * At the end of the episode when Sun is burying the bottle, you can see her wedding ring fall off with the bottle. Category:Episodios Category:Centrados en Hurley